Warriors: A Tawny Path
by Tawnylight
Summary: My first fanfic so go easy!


It was dark only stars shone as Tawnypaw and the other members of the patrol raced across the lush forest. She saw her brother Runningpaw racing next to her his running legs a blur. In front of her she saw her mentor Dawnpelt, several paces in front of her. Dawnpelt's pelt shone bright in the light of the moon. Beside Dawnpelt was Whitetail Runnningpaw's mentor, as they raced around Moonclan territory. Suddenly the patrol stop watched Dawnpelt breathe in the scent.

" Treeclan" he growled "we must tell Leafstar." They rushed back to camp.

"Probably stealing prey if I guessed." She heard Runningpaw murmured.

As they got closer to camp Tawnypaw could almost make out the shape of the bramble tunnel leading into camp. When they came in the clearing of the camp she could see Sunstrom the clan deputy talking to Leafstar. Whitetail walked up to Leafstar she nodded and leaped up onto the Highrocks.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather beneath the highrocks for a clan meeting." she began "We have found scent of Treeclan near the Big Fall." "Probably stealing prey" called Reedpaw

"That's what I said" Runningpaw called out."

"Hush" scolded Whitetail. Runningpaw rolled his eyes then went back to too listening to Leafstar.

"So when the next patrol goes out make sure you keep an eye on the area." She leaps off the Highrocks then went to talk more to Whitetail and Dawnpelt to find out more. Tawnypaw spotted Runningpaw bounding toward her.

"Hey Runningpaw, what's up."

"I think Whitetail is going to give me a hunting test and I don't know if I'm ready."

"What are you talking about you're the best hunter out of the all the apprentice and plus you are the only one fast enough to catch a rabbit."

"Well, I guess you're right." He hopped away happily.

Tawnypaw saw Darkfire talking to his apprentice Redpaw sorting their herds and berries.

Then the sweet smell of fresh-kill flood through her nose. She could smell shrew, mouse, raven and other animals the hunting patrol caught. She walked over to the fresh-kill pile and sniffed and plump mouse, then found a nettle patch to on. Then she saw Frenpaw walking towards her with a raven daggling from her mouth. Frenpaw was Tawnypaw's best friend they had grown up in the nursery together. Frenpaw dropped the raven in front of her then laid down.

"Hey how was patrol practice fun?"

"No not really same old same old."

"So what did you do today?"

"Well I trained then I had **TO CLEAN THE ELDER'S DEN!" **

"Oh that sucks!"

"Yah."

"Do you know whose going to the gathering?"

"No." Frenpaw answered truthfully.

"Do you think we are going?"

"I don't know is Leafstar telling everyone whose going or not?" Tawnypaw nodded the finished eating her mouse then sat up and lick her muzzle.

"All cats old enough to catch their own prey gather benthe the Highrocks for a clan meeting." Leafstar called from the Highrocks.

As cats gather Tawnypaw and Frenpaw followed. Then came out of the nursery came one of Frostpelt's kits.

`"Get back here Wavekit your only four moons old!" Tawnypaw grabbed the kit by its scruff and carried it back to the white queen.

"Thank you she a little hyper one aren't you." She looked down at Wavekit. She stood up and boldly said

"I'm going to be the best hunter out of all the apprentices!" She announced.

Frostpelt pushed the little kit back in the nuersy then followed. Tawnypaw went back to listening to Leafstar. Lucky Leafstar had waited for her to return.

"I am going to pick whose going to the gathering Tawnypaw, Frenpaw, Runningpaw, Whitetail, Dawnpelt, and Brightalon, Marshpool, Mosspelt, and Brightfall." Then she jumped down from the Highrocks and went to talk to Sunstorm. They ran over to the appertines den and say at the same time

"Were going to the gathering!" The two appertinces walked into the den and went to sleep. Tawnypaw woke up and stretch.

She looked around no sign of Runningpaw problay on dawn patrol she thought to herself. She walked out of the den and looked around everyone was working on the walls of the camp even the queens were working. Tawnypaw walked over to Marshpool one of the newly made warriors and one of her friends.

"Hey Marshpool why is everyone working is there something going on with one of the other clans are they planning an attack?"

"I'm not sure there was a Treeclan warrior caught on our territory she's over there we are just making sure that Treeclan just doesn't come for a battle."

"Oh thanks Marshpool."

"No problem."

Tawnypaw take a quick glance at the Treeclan warrior. She had a black pelt and a white tipped tail. She walked over to Sunstorm.

"What's her name?" As she flicked her tail over to the Treeclan warrior. "

"Her name is Darktail she was caught catching prey so we brought her here so she couldn't steal anymore."

"Oh ok thanks." She walked away to go tell Frenpaw. She spots her walking out of the den.

"Hey there's prisoner in camp they caught her stealing prey!"

"Wow really!" Frenpaw says excited

"What's her name?"

"Darktail she looks real mad so I would stay away from her."

"Ok ."

Then went to go tell Redpaw.

"Want to do some training before the gathering?"

"Sure lets go."

They run from the camp Tawnypaw can feel the lush grass under her paws. The cave got bigger and bigger as they approached it. They step in the floor was sandy and just a little rock.

"Ok lets work on your back rake see if you can trick me." She said with a grin on her face. Tawnypaw fell into a crouch her belly almost touching the floor. She jumped and missed Dawnpelt then hit the sandy floor. Then jumped again this time landing on Dawnpelt's back she dug her claws into her back. Then Dawnpelt shook her off.

"Good lets get back to camp for the gathering." They raced back to camp. Tawnypaw could smell the fresh scent of fresh-kill haunting patrol must be out Tawnypaw thought to her self.

She saw Leafstar talking to Darktail she could tell things weren't going good.

She walked over to Frenpaw who was talking to Redpaw.

"So what has been happening between those to?"

" Leafstar has been trying to talk to her but I guess she's just old and grumpy."

Tawnypaw walked over to Leafstar

"Um…Leafstar I think we should be getting ready to go to the gathering."

" Um… yes thank you. Ok everyone lets head off to the gathering I want Oakfall and Icewing to stand graud of the prisoner."

The two warriors nodded their heads and walked over to the old warrior. Marshpool ran up beside Tawnypaw.

"So what do you think Leafstar is going to say about Darktail this is going to be interesting!" Tawnypaw nodded.

" It's also going to be interesting because of Sunclan and Treeclan fighting those Heatrocks and how stubbier Stormstar is and Echostar will not let him have it until there's a battle."

Marshpool nodded and they took off toward the Plains the Plains were where and the clans meet for the gathering. In the middle is a rock called Starock it is named the because it is shaped like a star.

As they ran the other scents of the clan came I reach when the got there the other clans were arriving too. The three appertinces sat in a perfect view of the leaders. Tawnypaw looked around she saw Darkfire and Redpaw settling down next to the other medicine cats. Then came a yowl from Leafstar.

"Let the gathering started."

Yowls of agreement rose from the cats. Leafstar started she talked about how Spottedheart had her kits and then looked at Stormstar.

"There was a Treeclan warrior on our territory she was taking prey we took her in as a prisoner."

Leafstar said her tone was cold.

"Give Darktail back!"

"No make me."

Leafstar growled at the Treeclan leader.

" Not until you make up for the prey she stole."

"How do you think I can that?" He yelled.

"Stop!" It was Darkfire.

"You will make Starclan angry!" Leafstar nodded and looked away.

Echostar stepped in between the leaders. She started two new warriors and a new litter of kits and Tawnypaw was surprised that the Echostar didn't even mention the Heatrocks. Then it was Stormstar's turn.

" I think he's going to start it!" Frenpaw leaned excitement in her voice.

Stormstar was ready to fight he looked at Echostar.

"So I say those Heatrocks our mine!"

"NO!" she yowled.

"You are not taking those away from us they have been ours for uncountable moons and now you want them back?"

"There's no reason to spill blood over something that will always be Sunclan's."

It was Sunclan's medicine cat Willowleaf. The dappled she-cat was glaring at Stormstar.

"Is Stormstar being serousiey about this?" Redpaw asked

"I… don't know I hope not."

"This gathering is over!" Echostar said a blank tone.

After the Sunclan and Treeclan cats left Tawnypaw and the three appertinces gathered then went the tunnel leading into Moonclan territory.

Tawnypaw could see Whiteheart a newly made warrior standing graud. Tawnypaw flicked her tail in hello. She looked in the clearing Icewing and Oakfall were the only ones there.

"Tawnypaw, Frenpaw stand graud over Darktail tonight and you two." she looked over to the two warriors "you need sleep."

The two warriors nodded and walked to the warriors den as the two appertinces took there place.

The two appertinces looked at the black and white she-cat who lay in a patch of moonlight her head was tucked under her paw. Tawnypaw looked over at Frenpaw paws blue eyes were staring at the ground. She was so always stared at the ground while she was thinking her impossible thoughts. Last leaf fall she had said that she wish she could fly like the birds above and go to far away places.

"What if all the clans could live in peace that is what I wonder we fight and fight but again we never talk to the other clans…" Her voiced trailed off.

"I know but what would life be like if we did we wouldn't have to follow the warrior code. But still if we did the other clans wouldn't respect each other like the warriors from Moonclan. They will still attack when the see us."

"You do have a point."

"Will you keep it down," they turned around to see Darktail awake staring at them with blazing green eyes.

"We're sorry we will keep it down."

"Frenpaw you can go to bed now I have it alright here."

"Are you sure I thought we could do it together and talk maybe. Oh I have this great idea to tell you!"

"Ok what is it tell me?"

"Its ok but the clans were never meet to live together in peace its just how it is!"

The following morning was Tawnypaw saw Reedpaw bounding toward her with his speckled red pelt sparkling in the morning sun.

"Hey Tawnypaw I was wondering if you wanted to going hunting with me?"

Tawnypaw knew Reedpaw liked her they new each other since they were kits in the nursery.

"Ummm…sure I would just have to ask Dawnpelt first."

"Ok!"

He had a hint of excitement in his mew. Tawnypaw walked over to Dawnpelt and the Orange warrior nodded a yes and Tawnypaw nodded back to Reedpaw and they both headed out into the forest. They ran through the forest to the Big Fall.

They stopped Reedpaw got into a hunting crouch and waited until he saw the water vole walk right into his field of vision. Then leaped and snatched it before it had any chance to get away.

"Nice, have you been practicing cause whenever I'm around you act like a blind badger with bees in its brain!"

"Sure you can say that but I am one of the best hunters in the clan!"

"Sure whatever you say," Tawnypaw mewed.

The two were silent for a moment and then Reedpaw's ears pricked up and he looked around and so did Tawnypaw's did too. Reedpaw sniffed the air.

"Treeclan," they both said.

"They're coming."

They both ran to the camp as fast and their legs come make them travel. They ran through the bramble entrance.

"Treeclan they are in our territory and I think they're coming in our territory for an attack and probably to bring back Darktail."

Everyone look at them with shocked faces. Leafstar called out battle stations. Reedpaw, Tawnypaw, Runningpaw, and Frenpaw were all together with their mentors on the west side of the territory by Sunclan. Then the first battle cry rang out. Then more Treeclan cats came out of the brush and hissed at Tawnypaw. Dawnpelt let out a yowl.

They leaped forward Tawnypelt on to a black and white spotted cat and dug her claws into her opponents back. The cat shook her of and leapt onto her. Then laid a mark on her hind leg she kicked back and scratch the cats face and swiftly turned around and bit its tail. The cat ran towards the Treeclan territory. Tawnypaw looked around and saw that her friends were holding up fine so she ran up to look for another opponent she heard a leaf crunch behind her and she turned about in surprise but was ready only to find it was Reedpaw.

"Oh thank Starclan it was only you I thought you were a Treeclan cat", Reedpaw said with relief .

"Couldn't you smell me?" Tawnypaw said.

"No I didn't think of it"

"Wow do you have bees in your brain or something?"

"Well there is something I want to tell you umm….I-"

He was cut or by and hiss coming from behind the it was a big muscular tom who was stalking them from behind once he say the he had been spotted he pounced trying to land on one of the two cats. Reedpaw let out a hiss and cliaed with the huge cat and scratched his under belly but that didn't slow the burly cat down but before he could pounce on the brown colored cat Tawnypaw jumped from behind and grabbed hold of the back of his neck with her teeth. He yowled in pain as her claws dug into him and she wouldn't let go finally he shook her off and ran yowling in pain.

"So what is it that you wanted to tell me?" Tawnypaw question

"Nothing it was nothing at all."

Tawnypaw walked away and didn't think of their conversation they ran back to the camp to see if the battle was over and it was. There were three warriors injured but nothing serious but she saw Darktail tending to the injured.

Why was she still here maybe they didn't make it to the camp? Tawnypaw thought to herself. She walked up to Frenpaw.

"Why is Darktail still here."

"She told Stormstar that she didn't want to come back she was happy here!"

Wow she stayed. Tawnypaw walked over to Darktail

"Do you need any help," Tawnypaw question

"Yes please get my more cobwebs and dock, thanks." she said and turned back to the injured cats she was treating. Tawnypaw walked it to the medince cat den surprisingly no one was there. Tawnypaw grabbed what she needed and walked back to Darktail.

The camp bussled. Cats getting treated for wounds and cats treating the wounds. Or cats helping Darkfire and Darktail.

The sunset and the moon came up. The camp settled and Tawnypaw walked heavly to her den. She thought about the days events and what Reedpaw had said.

Why hadn't he told her what was on his mind? Did she do something?

She desided to confront him in the moring.


End file.
